Littlefoot's Adventures of Runaway Brain
Littlefoot's Adventures of Runaway Brain is another upcoming Land Before Time/Mickey Mouse short film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future as part of a double feature with Littlefoot's Adventures of Frankenweenie. Plot In the cartoon, Mickey is hooked on a Mortal Kombat-style video game based on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs when Minnie arrives to find that Mickey forgot their dating anniversary. Mickey comes up with a last-minute idea to take her to a miniature golf course. Showing her a newspaper, Minnie misinterprets and thinks Mickey is taking her to Hawaii, a trip that would cost $999.99. An excited Minnie skips out the door before Mickey can set her straight, causing Mickey to worry about how to earn so much money. Pluto shows his master the "help wanted" ads, and Mickey finds an ad for work with a mad scientist, named Dr. Frankenollie (an inside joke reference to Disney animators Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, while also referring to Frankenstein) for a day of "mindless work" that would instantly give him $999.99. Mickey goes to the home of the simian Dr. Frankenollie (played by Kelsey Grammer of Frasier fame, also known for Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons). When he knocks the door, Mickey gets sucked downward through a trap door into Frankenollie's laboratory, where Frankenollie plans to switch Mickey's brain with that of his monster, Julius (portrayed by perennial nemesis Black Pete). Although Dr. Frankenollie is killed in the experiment, the brain transfer is a success, with Mickey's mind ending up in Julius' giant body, and Julius finding himself in control of Mickey's body. The dimwitted and insane Julius finds Mickey's wallet in his pocket and, finding a photo of Minnie, is instantly smitten with her. He escapes the laboratory on a hunt for Minnie, whom he finds shopping for a bathing suit. When the real Mickey (in Julius' body) shows up to save his girlfriend, Minnie screams for help and runs until Mickey convinces her of who he is. Julius continues to pursue Minnie, leading to an epic battle between the two of them ("Go get em, Mickey," cheers Minnie. "Rip his ears off!"). During the course of their battle, Julius and Mickey fall onto electric wires, which cause their minds to transfer back to their correct bodies. Although Julius is more of a threat than ever now that he is again in control of his own monstrous body, Mickey manages to subdue him and save Minnie. Julius falls from the tall building with a bungee rope, which then winds itself up and down like a yo-yo. The closing scene of the film finds Mickey and Minnie on their way to Hawaii, with Julius providing the horsepower for their inner tube as he swims towards the same photo Mickey had in his wallet that Julius saw before. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Ali, Bron, Shorty, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Baloo, Bagheera, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Chanticleer, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Woog, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Devon and Cornwall, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Zero, The Crime Empire, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Carface, Killer, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Horned King, Creeper, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Scar, Makunga, Rothbart, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Sir Ruber, Ruber's Griffin, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this short film. *Zazu will make his full guest appearance in this short film, despite his short cameos in the real short film. *Like DisneyJSman's short film Pooh's Adventures of Runaway Brain, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time film, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinoccho, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove,The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, the Pokémon films, the SpongeBob SquarePants films, The Black Cauldron, the Madagascar films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, Quest for Camelot, An American Tail films, the All Dogs Go to Heaven trilogy, The Princess and the Frog, Rock-a-Doodle, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, and Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. *Also like in DisneyJSman's short film Pooh's Adventures of Runaway Brain (in which Winnie the Pooh and the Bear from The Fox and the Hound had their brains switched), Rex, Guido, Sharptooth, and Ruber's Griffin will have their brains switched in this short film. Category:Spin-off films Category:Short Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers